Heading to the Jawbreaker Factory
by Parent12D
Summary: Based on 'Run Ed Run', Andrew is determined to get to the factory to get the Eds jawbreakers to make up for being innocently insensitive. Meanwhile, Sarah tricks Ed into thinking that the sky is falling so she could get the front seats and have all the jawbreakers to herself and Jimmy is unsure about this idea. How will this all turn out? Find out now!
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers! Here's another brand new story that I decided to do!**

 **Now here are a couple of pointers before the story actually starts:**

 **First of all, this story will be based on the episode 'Run Ed, Run', the one where Ed was told that the sky was falling, and Andrew and Chaosky will be included too. Andrew is planning on heading to the jawbreaker factory in order to get jawbreakers for the Eds as a way to make it up to them for being innocently insensitive, and he plans on doing it…by claiming the middle seat of the bus, thinking that he'll get the score on the jawbreakers. Don't ask how Andrew would think that, he's a Cloudcuckoolander after all.**

 **Also, I myself am well aware that in the actual series, Sarah is hated by nearly everyone for being a complete asshole to the Eds especially to her brother, and for also getting away with everything she does (being a Karma Houdini), but that's not that case here. Sarah will be facing comeuppance for her actions in this story!**

 **Another thing, I plan on developing Sarah's characterization so she can be more likeable, and in fact, I plan on doing a Freudian Excuse for her in a one shot that I have planned in a bit, kinda like what happened to Jimmy, who at this point, has been acting a bit more mature, but still enjoys doing kid stuff with Sarah. Just a heads up for you all!  
One last thing, Chaosky will be playing more important roles in future stories I'll be doing and this one he plays a somewhat important minor role in supporting the main characters (Eds). Just in case some of you are wondering about that character. **

**Well enough with my author's note now, let's go and start the story. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It was yet another beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek and it was a gorgeous morning in the cul-de-sac we all are aware of too. Everyone was getting ready for a good day today. In particular, we see Jonny starting at a tree, as his loony instincts were telling him that something was interesting about that tree and that he should investigate it. While Jonny continued to look at the tree, some laughter was heard from within Ed's house.

Said laughter, came from none other than Eddy, as we also see Double D trying to blow balloons and constantly failing at doing so. It appears that Eddy was laughing at his failing attempts at blowing a balloon, not having the type of lungs to accomplish the feat apparently. Eddy continued to laugh at his attempts.

"Call a doctor, Double D! You're killing me," Eddy cackles. "Your suck a crack up with this whole 'blowing-the-balloons' thing we have going on!"

Double D then rolled his eyes in annoyance as Eddy continued to laugh at this.

"Enlighten me, Eddy. Why are we inflating balloons at 7 o'clock in the morning?" Double D felt like asking.

It was then Eddy became serious as he then explained to him.

"To stretch our pockets, what else," Eddy informs him. "They got to be the size of sleeping bags if we're going to clean house at the Jawbreaker Factory!"

Double D then brings up a sign that says 'Shhh: Lecture' on it.

"I hope this isn't a repeat of last year's field trip, where I just take notes while you and Ed get up to your usual skylarking." Double D recalled the events of what happened on last year's field trip.

Eddy ends up tossing Double D's sign away as he then retorts.

"Don't blame me. I didn't write this script." Eddy points out.

"Yes, in fact, the author is actually reorganizing the script to fit needs of our friend Andrew," Double D stated.

"I'm aware of that Sockhead," Eddy stated. "I wonder if that kid is going on this field trip too…"

"He probably is Eddy," Double D commented as he struggled to blow another balloon as Eddy laughs again at this.

It was then that Chaosky, Andrew's little pal, had made his way into Ed's house as he was then in the kitchen when he saw Eddy and Double D. He then decided to greet them.

"Hey guys," Chaosky greeted. "Good morning you two."

"Good morning to you too Chaosky," Double D greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Oh just wanted to stop by and check on how you guys are doing," Chaosky informed. "And that I'm aware that you guys have that trip to the Jawbreaker factory today."

"Yeah, that's what we are preparing for right now," Eddy then noticed Andrew wasn't with him. "Hey, where is Andrew?"

"He's back at the house," Chaosky pointed out. "He's making preparations for today's trip."

"Does he know what he's preparing for?" Double D asked.

"Yes he does, and he plans on getting the middle seat of the bus for the trip too."

"Middle seat," Eddy raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about the middle seat?"

"Beats me, it's Andrew, what can you do," Chaosky stated. "Anyway, he's also preparing on making sure he gets you three jawbreakers as a way to make it up to you guys for being innocently insensitive."

Both Eds were surprised by what Chaosky told them about what Andrew was planning on doing. Double D in particular stated.

"Why that's very sweet of Andrew to do something like that, but he doesn't have to do that for us."

"Yeah, well he's insisting that he does that for you guys," Chaosky pointed out. "He feels like a horrible friend and he wants to prove that he can be a great friend by doing this for you guys."

Double D was about to say something else when Eddy stopped him.

"You know, if the kid wants to get us jawbreakers, then let him get us jawbreakers," Eddy stated. "Although I don't think he'll get a good score with the middle seats… oh well. Anyway, back to blowing the balloons Double D!"

"But Eddy, my lungs don't have the strength or capacity to be able to achieve this type of feat." Double D stated.

"Of course they don't," Eddy muttered. "Very well, I'll get Ed to do it instead."

Eddy then decided to get Ed to blow the balloons instead…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, we see Sarah trying to bribe her big brother Ed with some buttered toast dipped in egg yolk as Ed was acting like a dog, drooling and even making his unibrow turn into a tail. Sarah then put on a faux innocent sisterly voice.

"Here comes the dippy egg express, big brother!" Sarah told him in a sweet but fake voice.

"Choo! Choo!" Ed shouts as he helps himself and eats the treat whole while getting Sarah's hand covered in saliva. Jimmy then comes to the scene with a hall monitor tag sleeve and places it over Ed.

"Here you go, Ed." Jimmy says as he and Sarah were giving him a massage to butter him up for something. It was then Sarah started speaking in that innocent sweet voice that isn't normal for her.

"So, Ed, since you're the bus monitor and all," Sarah started. "And you get to pick who sits where on the bus for the field trip today, and since I'm your cuddly-wuddly baby sister-"

Before she could finish, Eddy came into the living room and cut her off.

"Hold it," Eddy shouts approaching Ed. " _We_ need those front seats, so _we_ get first dibs on those jawbreakers! Right, Ed?"

"What?" Ed had no idea what Eddy was talking about.

"Come on Monobrow, I need you to blow some balloon," Eddy dragged him away into the kitchen.

"I have no idea what that is Eddy," Ed commented as he was then brought into the kitchen by Eddy.

In the living room, Sarah suddenly becomes peeved by what Eddy did and what he wanted to do for this trip.

"So fishface thinks he's gonna get the front seats, huh?" Sarah questions. "Well I'll simply put a stop to that."

"But Sarah, how will we get around Eddy," Jimmy asked. "You know he's such a slippery and sneaky weasel, especially after past experiences we had with dealing with him…"

"Don't worry Jimmy, I have the perfect plan," Sarah informed him as she then whispered the plan in Jimmy's ear. As Sarah had that grin on her face, Jimmy's eyes grew wide with the plan that she revealed to him.

"My Sarah, that is so devilish," Jimmy commented. "But…there's one problem with that…"

Sarah then went and raised an eyebrow with it.

"And what would that be Jimmy?"

"Well Sarah, even though the plan is brilliant, the only person that could cause it to backfire is Andrew," Jimmy explained. "If he found out we were doing this, he would jump in and do something about it the moment it clicks in his head, and I don't feel like forcing him to keep out of it and hurt him. Remember the whole photo incident scenario where he broke down?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at that.

"Of course I remember that Jimmy, but we're not actually going to be hurting Andrew, we're going to put a stop to Eddy's plan so we can get those front seats," Sarah explained. "We just have to make sure that Andrew doesn't find out."

"Still Sarah, this doesn't feel right," Jimmy explained. "Andrew would be devastated if he found out we hurt one of his friends."

"Oh Jimmy sweetie, don't think of it as actually hurting his friends, think of it as…" Sarah then quickly searched for a perfect lie to cover it. "…as a sort of competition we're having."

"A competition?"

"Yes, we could be competing with the Eds to see who could score the front seats and the jawbreakers," Sarah lied. "We could also make sure that Andrew doesn't find out about it and have him know that we aren't hurting his friends and that we are just competing with them to get those jawbreakers. We win, and Andrew doesn't get devastated. It's a win-win situation for everyone but the Eds…"

Jimmy wasn't so sure of the plan and didn't feel too comfortable with it, but not wanting to disappoint Sarah, his dearest and closest friend, he just sighed and decided to go with it.

"Well, if you say so Sarah," Jimmy sighed. "Let's go with it."

 _I got a bad feeling something bad will come out of this…_ Jimmy thought as they decided to put the plan into action…

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Ed was now blowing up balloons for Eddy as Double D was keeping track of the time with his watch.

"Gentlemen, it is 7:30 currently," Double D informed them. "The bus taking us to the Jawbreaker Factory is scheduled to depart at 7:45 A.M. precisely."

"Alright, alright. Get off my back." Eddy retorted as Ed continues to blow balloons and gives them to Eddy.

"Yeah, I should check on Andrew and make sure he's ready to go for this trip." Chaosky remarked.

Before anyone could make a remark to that, a loud bang was heard at the front door as Sarah was heard crying out from the outside.

"Ed! Help me!" Sarah shouted.

It was then Ed's big brother instincts took over as he then rushes outside to look for his baby sister. Chaosky then noticed something was up as the bell on his head started making some ringing sounds as he felt something was going on.

"I sense something suspicious going on…" Chaosky told himself.

* * *

Ed had already went outside the front door and looked for his baby sister. Sarah is hiding in the bushes, while Jimmy is on the roof. Jimmy holds a sidewalk block over Ed. The cement is painted a light blue.

"Baby sister? Are you okay?! Where are you?!" Ed shouted. "Big brother will save y-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Jimmy had already dropped the sidewalk block onto Ed's head, as Sarah comes out of the bush with dryer lint in her hair, pretending to act all injured.

"Oh Ed! It just... it just..." Sarah pretends to faint as Ed catches her, as a big bump formed on his head from the contact the block made onto his head. "–fell like a lead weight from above."

"Fell?" Ed was confused as he notices a paint can, that Sarah quickly kicked away and also pushed away the stuffed rabbit that had it's stuffed fluff pulled out of it. It was shown Sarah was trying to fool Ed.

"Fell!" Sarah shouts as she points to the broken sidewalk block that fell on his head. "The sky, you idiot! It's falling!"

"The sky… is falling?!" Ed asked as he covered his head under his jacket. Sarah then gave a smirk, indicating that her plan was working as she then continued to go with the act.

"Ed, promise me that you'll stay in the house where it's safe. GOT IT?!" Sarah begged in a despaired sort of manner before shouting.

"I promise, oh brave little one. Ed inside will stay." Ed had completely fell for the plan that Sarah played on him.

Before he could do anything, Chaosky came out knowing something was up and then asked.

"Hey Ed, what's going on," Chaosky asked. "Where did you get that nasty bump from? It looks serious and looks like it could be-"

"CHAOSKY!" Ed interrupted him. "THE SKY IS FALLING CHAOSKY! THE SKY IS FALLING! IT HIT ME ON THE HEAD!"

Chaosky then looked bewildered by what Ed had told him and then sighed.

"Oh Ed, I know you might be out there at times, but this is really ridiculous," Chaosky told him. "The sky isn't falling."

"But it is Chaosky," Ed said. "The sky hit me on the head and gave me this bruise."

Chaosky then looked at the sky and saw that nothing was falling from the sky and it was completely safe.

"Ed, I think your over reactive imagination is taking over again, the sky isn't falling, your safe," Chaosky assured him. "Who on Earth told you that malarkey anyway?"

"It's true Chaosky, the sky is falling from above," Ed stated. "Just ask Sarah."

Chaosky then saw Sarah playing a dramatic act and then saw all the evidence on the scene. He saw the sidewalk block broken and had been painted like the sky, he saw a stuffed rabbit that had been ripped of its fluff, he saw blue paint which was used for the block, and he noticed that one of the blocks on the sidewalk was missing as a piece of the stuffed rabbit fluff was in the open, having fallen off of Sarah's head. It then came to Chaosky, Sarah was messing with him for some reason.

"Hey Ed, I hate to break it to you, but I believe Sarah is trying to pull your leg," Chaosky explained as Ed had no idea what he was talking about. Chaosky reiterated. "Let me rephrase that, I believe Sarah is just messing with you."

Ed gained a shocked look on his face as Sarah then shouted.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Sarah yelled. "He's delusional and doesn't know what he's talking about! The sky falling has left him clueless and not knowing what's really going on! He's faking everything he's telling you!"

It was then Chaosky gave Sarah a really _really_ annoyed look as he then remarked.

"Oh I'm delusional huh," Chaosky deadpanned. "And in what way am I becoming delusional then, huh Sarah?"

"The uh…" Sarah then came up with a lie. "The sky has left a bad impression on him and has caused him to see things, just like a bad side effect from drugs; he's under the influence from the sky falling!"

Chaosky stared in an annoyed manner, a sign that he was not buying Sarah's lie one bit, he was much smarter compared to Andrew, who wasn't really stupid, just naïve and rather out there at time, but not as much as Ed is.

"Uh huh, yeah that's a good one Sarah…" Chaosky sarcastically said.

"I'm serious," Sarah shouted. "Big brother, don't stay outside or else you too will fall under the influence like Chaosky!"

"Okay dokey baby sister!" Ed shouted as Chaosky couldn't believe that Sarah was messing with Ed like this.

It was then Double D arrived at the scene.

"Um Ed, is everything all right?" Double D asked in concern as Ed looked at the sky.

"Allow me to explain it to you Double D," Chaosky said.

He then explained to him that Ed was told that the sky was falling. Double D was shocked and bewildered by this.

"My, Ed my friend, I assure you that the sky is not going to fall at all," Double D assured him. "You're perfectly safe."

"SKY! FALLING! AAAHHHHHH!" Ed screamed as he grabbed Double D and brought him inside. "EDDY! THE SKY IS FALLING!"

Chaosky then heard Eddy saying something along the lines of Ed finally growing a brain from the contact the block made to his head.

"Oh Chaosky, the sky is falling," Sarah smirked devilishly, while Chaosky didn't have time to deal with this.

"I don't have time for this," Chaosky sighed. "I'm out."

Chaosky then went to the house to see if Andrew was ready to go. Jimmy got down from the roof and approached Sarah, a look of worry on his face.

"Sarah, this isn't good, I think Chaosky is starting to figure out our plan," Jimmy explained. "It's only a matter of time before Andrew finds out."

"Oh come on Jimmy lighten up," Sarah told him. "Andrew is not going to find out, in spite of what Chaosky saw, he isn't going to know the truth."

"Right…" Jimmy wasn't completely buying it, but he still went with it.

"Anyway Jimmy, we should go and claim those front seats now that Ed and his pals are going to stay home and not go on this field trip," Sarah sang.

"Okay Sarah," Jimmy tried to smile. "Anything for you…"

"I'm glad you'd see it my way Jimmy," Sarah smiled at him.

The two kids then went and decided to head for the bus departing for the Jawbreaker Factory…

* * *

Meanwhile, at Andrew's house, we see Andrew in his room preparing for the trip to the Jawbreaker Factory today as he made sure he was in good condition.

"Alright, that should do it," Andrew said to himself. "Now I should be able to get some jawbreakers and claim the middle seat." Andrew then sighed. "I just hope this plan works…"

It was then Andrew then looked at the readers and started speaking to them.

"Oh hey readers, now I bet most of you are asking questions like 'Andrew, what is so special about the middle seats?' or 'Andrew, why are you desperate on getting some jawbreakers?' Well the answer is simple," Andrew started to explain. "Nobody seems to appreciate the middle seat, as most people prefer the front seats. Not only that but from what I have concluded, the middle seats tend to be very comfortable for anyone that wants to sit in them, not that anyone cares since, well, you already know…"

Andrew then sighed and then explained the answer to the second question.

"As for why I want to get jawbreakers, I want to get the Eds some jawbreakers, to make up to them for being innocently insensitive to them at times," Andrew sighed sadly. "I might have acted as a bad friend because of it, but today, I plan on making it up to them and proving that I'm a good friend!"

Andrew then started shouting.

"AND I HOPE THAT THIS PLAN THAT I CAME UP WITH ACTUALLY WORKS THIS TIME!"

It was then Chaosky called from downstairs.

"HEY ANDREW, COME ON, WE HAVE TO GET TO THE BUS!"

"OH, COMING CHAOSKY," Andrew then said to the readers one last time. "That's my cue guys, wish me luck."

Grabbing his backpack, Andrew went out of his bedroom and went downstairs to meet with Chaosky.

"So Andrew, you ready for the trip today," Chaosky asked.

"I sure am Chaosky," Andrew smiled. "I hope this plan actually works."

"I do too," Chaosky stated as they both walked out the front door, locking it behind them. "This ought to be an interesting day."

"What makes you say that Chaosky," Andrew had a confused look on his face.

Before Chaosky could answer, they heard Jonny in the distance as he was stuck in the tree, again. Andrew and Chaosky saw this as they then saw Eddy with wide pockets and Double D come by as Jonny asked if they could help them. Eddy then asks Ed to help him for a quarter.

"NO! COME INSIDE NOW!" Ed shouted. "THE SKY IS ACTING ALL DANGEROUS TODAY!"

Ed dragged his two friends into the house and kept them from exiting as Andrew was all confused by this.

"What's up with Ed," Andrew scratched his head.

"Don't ask," Chaosky simply said, not wanting to explain to him how Sarah is messing with him, that would get him fired up and immediately would do something about it, and he didn't want him to forget about his plan regarding the Jawbreaker Factory. "It's not important."

"Well in any case, looks like Jonny could use some help," Andrew then approached the bald headed kid. "HEY JONNY!"

"Andrew, I'll be at the bus stop," Chaosky called out. "I'll see you there!"

"OKAY!" Andrew shouted as he approached the tree Jonny was stuck in. "Jonny, need some help out of there?"

"I would really appreciate it Andrew," Jonny begged.

"Alright, I would normally use a chain saw to cut down the part your stuck in, but I have no clue how to use one, so I'll have to go with an all time favorite," Andrew then took out a lasso from hammer space. "I'll pry you down from there with this lasso!"

"You sure that'll work Andrew?"

"I hope it does, we don't want to miss the trip," Andrew exclaimed. "Now let me do this."

Andrew then tried his hardest to imitate the cowboys in the Western movies he saw with the rope trick and successfully latched Jonny's waist with the loop part of the rope.

"Alright Jonny, now I just need to pull you down with the rope," Andrew grabs the other end of the rope firmly. "Get ready!"

Andrew then pulled the rope as hard as he could not sure if this'll work. In a matter of moments, Andrew successfully pulled Jonny down as Jonny now had a piece of the tree still stuck to his head.

"Alright," Andrew wiped his forehead in relief. "That should do it."

"Holy cow Plank! Did you see that," Jonny was ecstatic. "Andrew sure knows how to work the rope, doesn't he buddy?"

"That's a nice compliment Jonny, but we better get moving if we want to make it to the factory today!" Andrew reminded him.

"Right, let's go Plank we got a trip to make," Jonny told his wooden pal as they then headed for the bus to get ready for the trip…

* * *

It took some convincing on Double D's part (informing Ed of the danger that Sarah could be in if the sky really was falling and she would be the next victim) to get Ed to exit and allow them to leave the house. Ed rushes off to save Sarah, hiding under a frying pan for protection as he starts flipping cars over just to save her. Eddy wanted to head for the bus stop but Double D proclaimed to him that there was no time for that now and that they had to go with an alternate solution. They went into the garage as Double D started to construct something incredible.

* * *

Sometime later, Ed was still searching for Sarah, as he was tearing apart a mailbox, roughly opens a sewer lid and even goes as far as tossing a car into Kevin's house, unaware that he wrecked Kevin's house to an extent.

"Sarah? Sarah! Sarah?" Ed kept desperately looking for his sister.

It was then shown that Double D and Eddy were riding in a fan powered wheelbarrow that Double D constructed himself. They passed by Ed as Double D takes the pan from Ed and lures him into the vehicle, which was powered by two other frying pans and a tennis racket.

"Quick, Ed! Board our tactical search-and-rescue vehicle," Double D told him which Ed complied. "These sky-repelling force shields will protect us from any plummeting cosmos composite!"

Double D then went with the act as he hands Ed and empty milk carton with a wooden satellite taped to it.

"Ed, would you man the 'sister detecto-meter' and alert us to Sarah's location?" Double D asked.

Ed was more than willing to comply with this as he then went to work.

"Batten down the poop deck! Pull up your bridges! Let's sit and serve–" He sees a down arrow on the carton and his instincts kicked in. "Oh! Oh! It says Sarah is thataway, buckos!"

"Great! Let's go," Double D said. "Let's hope that Andrew is on that bus too that is safely protected from the sky."

"ANDREW'S IN TROUBLE!" Ed shouts. "WE GOTTA SAVE ANDREW TOO!"

"Can we just get to the bus before it takes off and we miss the trip," Eddy was getting a little impatient. "I want to get those jawbreakers."

"One moment please Eddy," Double D informed him. "Alright, let's get to the bus stop gentlemen."

The other two Eds went with it as they headed for the bus stop, unaware of the hysteria and madness that'll occur from arriving too late and from the lie that Sarah told Ed…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH I DON'T THINK THIS SHOULD COME AS A SURPRISE TO YOU ALL, SINCE THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER IS ALREADY OVER ITS LIMITS, SO THIS'LL BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER! JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **YEAH, FIRST OFF, I DECIDED TO NOT DEPICT JIMMY AS A DEVIL IN A LITTLE BOY'S BODY IN THIS STORY LIKE THE EPISODE SHOWED, AND DECIDED TO HAVE HIM SHOWN AS A SLIGHTLY MATURE BUT CHILDISH CHARACTER WHO STILL ENJOYS BEING WITH SARAH! JUST THROWING IT OUT THERE!**

 **ANOTHER THING, I EXPECT THIS STORY TO NOT BE AS GREAT AS THE PREVIOUS STORY DID, DUE TO ITS LIGHTER AND SOFTER TONE (AND ITS RATING), AND THE FACT THAT THIS STORY IS MORE COMICAL AND HUMOROUS; A SHARP CONTRAST TO THE MORE SERIOUS TONE THAT THE PREVIOUS STORY HAD TO OFFER! HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE BUS HEADS TO THE FACTORY, ANDREW PLANS ON GETTING THE EDS JAWBREAKERS, FINDS OUT HIS PLAN HAS A FLUKE IN IT AND GAINS HELP WITH A BACK UP PLAN HE COMES UP WITH, ALONG WITH THE EDS BREAKING THE SKY (WHICH IS REALLY THE FOURTH WALL) AND SARAH WILL BE GETTING HER COMEUPPANCE FOR HER SELFISH BEHAVIOR IN THIS STORY! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT? WILL ANDREW BE ABLE TO GET THE EDS JAWBREAKERS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR THIS NOTICE! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, TAKE CARE AND GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Okay readers, here's part 2 to this story!**

 **Now for this chapter, the bus heads to the factory, Andrew finds a snag in his plan, comes up with a back-up plan, enlists Jimmy to assist him, the Eds crash into the sky (really the fourth wall) and break a chunk of it off, and Sarah ends up getting comeuppance for her selfish behavior. How will this turn out? Will Andrew be able to get the Eds jawbreakers? Find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, we are now focused on the bus that is departing for the Jawbreaker Factory, as we then see Sarah and Jimmy enter the bus and the both of them take the front seats. Chaosky rolled his eyes when they passed as Andrew and Jonny arrived for the bus as Chaosky noticed.

"Andrew, there you are," Chaosky called out as Andrew approached him. "You're just in time before the bus departs!"

"I told you I wouldn't want to miss it," Andrew smiled as Jonny entered the bus and noticed something that surprised him.

"Wouldn't you know it, Plank…" Jonny remarked which got Jimmy and Sarah's attention. "We get the bumpity-bump back seats! Woohoo!"

Jonny heads to the back seats of the bus as Andrew then enters the bus and sees Sarah and Jimmy in the front seats. Disregarding them, he takes a look at the middle seats, which weren't occupied.

"Alright," Andrew cheered. "The middle seats are free for the taking! I JUST SCORED BIG TIME!"

Sarah looked at him in confusion, wondering what the heck was so great about the middle seats that nobody cares about.

"Enjoy your trip Andrew," Chaosky called out. "BE SAFE AND GOOD LUCK ON GETTING THOSE JAWBREAKERS!"

"I WILL CHAOSKY, DON'T WORRY!" Andrew called back as the bus slowly started to depart without the Eds, which was weird because a bus driver wasn't seen in the driving seat…

 _Dang the Eds are missing out on the trip._ Andrew thought. _I feel bad that they have to miss out on this…_

Speaking of the Eds, they had arrived on Double D's driving contraption and they saw the bus leaving without them.

"Hey! They didn't even wait for us!" Eddy shouted in aggravation. "Hold up!"

Eddy pretends to honk a horn.

"STOP THE BUS!" Eddy begged for the bus to stop, but to no avail. Andrew had noticed the Eds trying to get onto the bus and felt bad for them being rejected. Sarah then felt the need to taunt the Eds by shouting.

"I'll be sure to save you some jawbreakers…NOT!" Sarah smirked after shouting that.

Andrew then stuck his head out of his window and then got their attention.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER GUYS! I'LL BE SURE TO GET ALL THREE OF YOU JAWBREAKERS FROM THIS TRIP!" Andrew shouted. "I promise that I can do this from the middle seats!"

"No offense there kid, but you're not going to be able to SNAG A SCORE WITH SOME JAWBREAKERS IN THE MIDDLE SEATS!" Eddy told him.

"Oh no…" It then clicked in Andrew, seeing that the middle seats had all the other seats ahead of it to attend to first, despite the fact that the only kids in front were Jimmy and Sarah. "This isn't good. I should have known there was a snag in the plan. Darn it, I guess I should come up with a back up plan. But what'll work now?"

Andrew was thinking as Ed was then heard calling out.

"There she is guys! Double D, do something!"

Double D then increased the speed setting of the vehicle so they could catch up with the bus. Chaosky watched in the distance as the bus and the vehicle the Eds were in were heading for the Jawbreaker Factory.

"I know something is going to come out of this," Chaosky remarked to himself. "I just know it."

Chaosky sighed as he expected something to happen from all this…

* * *

Back on the bus, while Jimmy and Sarah were relaxing, Andrew was still thinking. It was then an idea struck him.

"That's it, I got an idea, but I need someone to assist me with this," Andrew noticed the lack of kids on the bus. "Nuts, there's hardly anyone on this bus. I really wish Nazz was here right now, I could use the support from her. I'll just have to find someone else, but who?"

He then overheard the conversation that Jimmy and Sarah were having. Peeking his head out from behind the seat, he heard what they were saying.

"My teeth are aching already, Jimmy!" Sarah said, allowing her selfishness take over.

"I love jawbreakers, Sarah," Jimmy shouted out as he wondered how Andrew was taking this all in.

After Jimmy shouted that, it then clicked in Andrew's brain as to who exactly could help him with the dilemma.

"That's it! Surely Jimmy would be more than willing to assist me with this," Andrew snapped his fingers as he sunk back into his seat. "I'll just have to tell him about the plan I came up with, it's all about the timing here…"

As Andrew waited patiently, Eddy turned his arm into a lasso and lassoed it towards the handle of the emergency exit bus door as he was about to give the twerps a piece of his mind. First he passed Jonny who was enjoying the back seat with Plank.

"Beat ya, Eddy." Jonny informed him.

"Idiot," Eddy grumbled as he made his way towards the front while passing Andrew whom noticed him.

"Hey Eddy! You made it!" Andrew shouted in joy.

"Not now Andrew, I'm on a mission," Eddy told him as he made it to the front seats to confront the two kids. "Aha!"

Jimmy then faints from anxiety from what Eddy could do to them as Sarah went into defensive mode with her seat.

"This seat's mine!" Sarah was being defiant.

"Is that so?" Eddy questioned as he called for the hall monitor.

While this was going on, Andrew decided to go to Jimmy quietly without causing a ruckus.

"Psstt… hey Jimmy," Andrew got his attention as he spoke from underneath the seat.

"Huh," Jimmy noticed that it was Andrew. "Hey Andrew."

"Jimmy, listen, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What kind of favor?"

Andrew then motioned him to lean down as he then whispered his backup plan into Jimmy's ear.

"I'll see what I can do Andrew." Jimmy replied after being informed of the plan.

"Thanks a bunch," Andrew gave a thumbs up as he departed back to the middle seats.

We see Ed come to the front seats, claiming that he has come to protect the two kids and save them when Eddy loses his grip on the seats and flung out the bus and into the wagon Double D was piloting. Sarah gave them a smug smirk when this happened as Andrew was surprised. Even though Sarah was an acquaintance for now, he still had respect for her even if she didn't see the same way. In spite of this, Andrew shrugged it off as he waited for the backup plan to be put into action…

* * *

Back with the Eds, Ed had gotten the wagon unstuck but it started going haywired, as the wheels broke off and sparks started flying as the wagon was now going at a fast speed that normally couldn't be achieved. Thankfully the wagon was heading straight for the bus.

"Too fast! Too fast! We're going to collide!" Double D panics as they fly over the bus. Eddy then took this opportunity to get the front seats from Sarah and Jimmy.

Grabbing the window on Sarah's side, he pries it open and crawls partway inside which got Sarah's attention.

"LET'S GET HIM JIMMY!" Sarah shouted a battle cry.

"Why you little…"

A fight then erupts between Eddy, Sarah and Jimmy as the bus was being tilted sideways as Andrew took notice of this.

"My, I never thought the bus could lift off the ground like this…" Andrew remarked. "I'm impressed."

It was then that the Jawbreaker Factory was starting to get into view as Andrew saw it from poking out the window.

"Alright, the factory!" Andrew shouted.

 _I hope this plan works…_

Andrew begged and prayed for he best to happen. It was then Eddy shouted.

"Suckers!" Eddy had been extracted from the bus but he managed to pry the front seats from the two kids as the Eds were being sent upward towards the sky.

"I GOT 'EM GUYS! I GOT THE FRONT SEATS!" Eddy shouted.

"EDDY! WE'RE BEING PROPELLED INTO OUTER SPACE!" Double D shouted as his hat was inflated and propelled them upward.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" The Eds screamed as Chaosky saw this from the distance. The Eds then crashed into the sky (aka; the Fourth Wall).

"We've hit the sky?!" Double D was baffled. "This is impossible!"

A piece of said sky then fell off and revealed a static-like thing that you see on TV for a channel not coming in revealed to be the fourth wall.

"Ed was right! The sky _is_ falling!" Eddy proclaimed as they had actually broken the Fourth Wall.

"Thank you very much," Ed said with such pride in his voice.

Eventually the Eds fell off, breaking off more piece of the sky/fourth wall as more static was being revealed now. Chaosky saw this and was shocked by what he just witnessed.

"I don't believe it," Chaosky commented. "They literally broke the fourth wall. This is crazy…"

Chaosky shook his head at this as the Eds came crashing to Earth, unable to make it to the factory as the machine was broken and so was the sky/fourth wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bus arrived at the factory.

"Here we are Jimmy," Sarah said smugly. "LAST ONE OUT DOESN'T GET JAWBREAKERS AT ALL!"

"Let's go Sarah!" Jimmy shouted as Sarah already bolted to the entrance, about to become very selfish.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Andrew shouted as he exited and was followed by Jonny.

"Alright Andrew, I'll do you a favor and save you three jawbreakers for your plan," Jimmy informed him.

"Thanks a bunch Jimmy," Andrew thanked him. "I really appreciate it, I couldn't do this alone."

"It's no problem, we're friends after all," Jimmy said.

 _That and the fact that the plan went too far in regards to Andrew being unaware of what we did to the Eds._

They all entered the factory as Sarah saved some for Jimmy and Jimmy saved three jawbreakers for Andrew, and Jonny…well who knows what happened to them as Sarah was about to receive her comeuppance for her selfish behavior and for taking advantage of Ed's lack of intelligence and naivety…

* * *

Sometime later, back in the cul-de-sac, the fourth wall was still being shown in the broken sky as the Eds were unable to attend the factory as Ed was gluing parts of the sky to fix it, Double D was messing with chemicals and stuff for the phenomenon that occurred today from the fourth wall breaking and from the sky falling.

"Positively, unequivocally fascinating!" Double D was admiring a piece of the sky.

"Um, may I have a piece of tape, sir, please?" Ed had asked, sounding scared. "I'm sorry!"

Eddy gave him some tape as he looked completely peeved from not going to the factory.

"This is so typical!" Eddy snapped. "A jawbreaker factory field trip and I missed it because _Ed_ had to go and break the stupid sky!"

"Aww, think of it this way Eddy…" Ed started to speak when Eddy cut him off.

"And you know what the worse part of this is," Eddy asked. "That we didn't even get to have our own jawbreakers from all this nonsense happening!"

"Awe, that's what you think Eddy," Andrew's voice was heard as he arrived back to the cul-de-sac from the trip to the factory and had a special surprise for the Eds.

"Oh hey there kid," Eddy sighed. "I suppose that you had a great time."

"I did, but that's not why I'm here," Andrew grinned. "I got a surprise for all three of you."

"And what would that be Andrew?"

"Ta da," Andrew pulled out three jawbreakers from behind him that was meant for all three Eds. Double D and Ed noticed this too as they were all shocked.

"Holy moly!" Ed simply shouted.

"My darn, he actually got us some," Double D commented.

"You actually got us jawbreakers," Eddy felt better. "How did you pull it off?!"

"I had a backup plan and some assistance and it was a success!" Andrew stated.

"Still, looks like this day just got a whole lot better!" Eddy shouted in glee as Andrew gave all three Eds their jawbreakers to enjoy.

"Yeah, it was a decent day," Andrew remarked as Chaosky came to the scene and Andrew noticed him. "Wouldn't you agree Chaosky?"

"Yeah, today definitely was a rather…interesting day…" Chaosky said.

"Tell me about it Chaosky," Double D agreed. "I just discovered something remarkably groundbreaking!"

"That's awesome Double D," Andrew said. "I hope that everyone else had a good time too."

It was then Jimmy arrived with his stuffed animals filled with jawbreakers.

"And speaking of whom," Andrew smiled. "Great stash Jimmy, how's Sarah doing?"

To answer his question, Sarah arrived looking like a fat sumo wrestler but completely stuffed with jawbreakers inside of her (which would make great for a jawbreaker piñata). Andrew noticed she didn't look so good.

"Whoa Sarah, you look huge," Andrew was shocked. "You don't look so good either."

Ed was then heard shouting stuff about Sarah having been consumed by the sky, getting Andrew all confused. Chaosky then made the retort.

"Well Sarah, this is what you get for being all smug and selfish, as well as for taking advantage of your own brothers' lack of intelligence and naivety." Chaosky informed, having figured out what her plan was. "You brought all of this upon yourself and you're now facing the consequences for your actions."

"Wait say wuh?" Andrew was all confused by what Chaosky was talking about and what Ed was shouting. All this pieced together meaning something was up and that something wasn't right.

"Okay, what's going on here," Andrew asked. "What happened?"

Chaosky quickly went and told Andrew what he wanted to know.

"Alright Andrew, long story short, Sarah decided to take advantage of Ed by telling him the sky was falling so he would keep the Eds inside and they'd miss the field trip so Sarah could snag the front seats and be able to take all of the jawbreakers for herself," Chaosky explained. "Which backfired because Jimmy has some and you successfully got three for the Eds."

Andrew was shocked by what Chaosky explained to him and was definitely taken aback by what Sarah did by taking advantage of her brother and being selfish and taking all the jawbreakers for herself.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Andrew cried out and faced Sarah, disappointment plastered onto his face. "Sarah, how could you!?"

"Actually Andrew, I had expected something like this to come from Sarah," Chaosky informed. "So I'm not really surprised about this."

"Still, we were acquaintance," Andrew said softly. "We were in the working stage of being friends and you took advantage of your brother's lack of intelligence. I'm shock and disappointed by your actions."

Andrew shook his head as he closed his eyes not liking what Sarah did. Despite this, he wasn't going to end their acquaintanceship with her, he just hope she learned something and won't do this again.

"I at least hope you learned something from this Sarah," Andrew approached the bloated up like a giant balloon Sarah. "Taking advantage of your relatives for selfish gain is wrong. Don't ever do it again."

"Actually Andrew, there was another remarkable thing about today," Double D got his attention. "The sky really did fall and parts of it got broken off."

"It did," Andrew looked in surprise. "The sky really did fall?"

"Mhmm."

"Where exactly?"

The Eds pointed towards the static in the sky that was the fourth wall and Andrew saw it. He knew exactly what that was and felt the need to comment.

"Uh guys, that's not the sky you broke off,"

"It's not," Eddy was bewildered.

"Nope," Andrew then made the reveal. "That's the fourth wall!"

Everyone then gasped at that realization as Ed was confused.

"Fourth Wall?"

"Yeah Ed, the fourth wall," Andrew explained. "You know, the fourth wall is a barrier that was made as a divider to keep people from exiting from the cartoon world and making their way into the real world."

"I think you really mean the story world from the real world," Double D corrected.

"Yeah that too," Andrew said. "Still, I'm shocked, you boys literally broke the fourth wall and found this out for yourselves. I thought I was the only one who knew about it!"

"I knew about it for a long time too Andrew," Chaosky stated.

"I know Chaosky," Andrew then turned his attention to the bloated up Sarah. "Well Sarah, you might be bloated up like a blimp, but at least things can't go worse for you now. I mean what's the worse that could happen?"

To answer his question, an object came through the broken fourth wall, which was revealed to be a giant dodge ball (courtesy of the author) and it was heading straight for Sarah.

"Oh dear," Double D gained a panicked look on his face. "Curse my personal fear of dodge balls!"

"Guys, I think we should hit the deck," Eddy suggested.

"Good idea Eddy," Andrew liked the idea. "Come on guys let's go!"

"Alright Andrew, let's go Ed," Chaosky said.

"LET'S GO!" Ed shouted. Grabbing Jimmy as they then hid for cover as the bloated Sarah couldn't move as the dodge ball was approaching Sarah at a fast speed…

* * *

Right at the moment the ball made contact with Sarah, the ball let out a big boom and exploded and Sarah let out a loud vomit sound as a jawbreaker explosion occurred from the dodge ball impact. Jawbreakers were sent flying everywhere as one in particular headed for a saddened Jonny, who didn't get to get jawbreakers due to Sarah's selfishness.

"Well Plank, there's always next time," Jonny spoke when a jawbreaker hit him. Jonny looked and saw what it was.

"RIGHT ON! PLANK WE JUST SCORED A JACKPOT," Jonny was now ecstatic. "WE GOT A JAWBREAKER!"

As this was going on, we see that the explosion ceased and it was raining jawbreakers throughout the cul-de-sac and to an extent, the Park N' Flush Trailer Park. Once it finished, Sarah was shown to be still alive but she was very ill. She was back to normal size though. The people that went and hid for cover saw this for themselves.

"Oh dear, that must have made Sarah sick to her stomach," Double D stated.

"SARAH!" Ed and Jimmy cried out as they both approached the now sickened Sarah. Andrew then saw her for himself. Even though she deserved it for being selfish today and for what she did to her brother, he couldn't wish ill on her.

"OH MY!" Andrew rushed over to see it for himself. "Is she really sick?"

"It appears that she has a stomach bug just because she ate all those jawbreakers." Jimmy concluded.

"That's not good!" Andrew was panicked. "Should I call Nazz and have her be a nurse?"

"No need to Andrew, I already have an idea," Jimmy told him. "It from that one time Double D made that bell for her so she could ring it in case she needed something."

"Really?"

Jimmy nodded yes.

"Don't worry baby sister, for I, Ed shall make you better!" Ed proclaimed.

"Sorry to say this Ed, but I can take over." Jimmy countered.

"She's my baby sister!" Ed shouted.

"But she's my dearest friend!" Jimmy snapped.

"I'll take care of her!" Ed argued.

"No, I will," Jimmy snarked.

"I will," Ed countered back.

"I will,"

"I will,"

"I will,"

"I will,"

"I will,"

"I will,"

"I will,"

"I will,"

"I will,"

"I will,"

"I will,"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO," Andrew got them to stop. "WHY DON'T YOU _BOTH_ WORK TOGETHER AND HELP HER GET BETTER?!"

"Hmmm… well I guess I have nothing to lose," Jimmy thought about it. "What do you think Ed?"

"I guess it's a great idea…" Ed shrugged his shoulders. "LET'S DO IT!"

"Okay, then its settled," Jimmy went with it. "Let's go!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU JIMMY!" Ed picked up Sarah as Ed and Jimmy headed for Jimmy's house to help Sarah get better from her stomach bug. Andrew stood there for a moment as Ed had taken that jawbreaker he gave to him.

"I should probably go see if Nazz can help too," Andrew said. "Nazz actually is very helpful with nursing."

"Really Andrew?" Double D questioned as he and Eddy approached him.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded. "Just a couple days ago, I got injured from an accident and it was Nazz that came to me and decided to nurse me back to health. I was very grateful for her assistance."

Andrew had a happy smile from the memory he brought up as Eddy could only snicker.

"No way bud," Eddy was finding it hard to believe. "Nazz actually helped you with nursing?"

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded again. "She has and it's no lie either."

Both Double D and Eddy were taken aback by what Andrew just told them about Nazz.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta see if Nazz can help out," Andrew said. "See ya guys later, and I hope you like the jawbreakers as a way of me making it up to you for how I was innocently insensitive!"

"Okay Andrew…" Double D simply said. "Take care for now."

"Alright, see ya!" Andrew went straight for Nazz's house to see if Nazz was home. Chaosky watched him enter her house as he decided to watch some TV.

"So what should we do now?" Double D questioned.

"You kidding, we help ourselves to the jawbreakers we were given," Eddy put his jawbreaker in his mouth as Double D did the same thing.

"So wanna just go to my house since the fourth wall and the sky will be repaired after this story is over?" Double D asked sucking on his jawbreaker.

"Sure, why not," Eddy shrugged. "Not like I have anything better to do."

The two of them went to Double D's house as Ed was sucking on his jawbreaker too while tending to a sick Sarah.

By the end of the day, Ed and Jimmy were assisted by Nazz who gladly took Andrew's offer as Andrew supervised to support his acquaintance that he hopes will become his friend someday and he hopes has learned a lesson from today.

The day was then over as the sky was fully repaired automatically thanks to the author who repaired it with amazing powers and afterwards, the author decided to end the story, thinking about what other events will occur that Andrew will overcome and have to handle himself. Only time would tell as the snapping of fingers were heard and the screen slowly faded out in black, meaning that this is the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT IN SPITE OF ITS LIGHTER AND SOFTER TONE AND RATING, AS WELL AS IT'S MORE COMICAL AND HUMOROUS THEME WHICH IS A SHARP CONTRAST FROM THE PREVIOUS STORY! I DO HOPE IT WAS LIKEABLE!**

 **YEAH I HOPE TO GIVE SARAH SOME CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IN A LATER STORY, BUT FOR THIS STORY I JUST SETTLED WITH HER GETTING HER COMEUPPANCE FOR ONCE! HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!**

 **ANYWAY, I HAVE A NEW STORY IN MIND, BUT I'M AFRAID IT'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK, AS THE LENGTH OF THAT STORY WILL BE SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THE PREVIOUS STORY THAT I DID! I'M SURE IT'LL BE A GOOD STORY THOUGH! I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT! WHAT'S THE STORY GOING TO BE ABOUT THOUGH? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME I POST A STORY ON HERE!**

 **NOW ONLY DO IT IF YOU LIKE, BUT LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY ALL IN ALL!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE OF THIS STORY! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I REALLY DO HOPE YOU ALL TAKE CARE, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
